Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire
by Haunted Flower
Summary: A new girl joins the Xiaolin warriors.Most everyone likes her,especially Raimundo,but what happens when she starts to fall for Jack Spicer?(FINISHED)
1. New Recruit

Hiya.I`m back with my 3rd fic! I just started watching Xiaolin Showdown and have only seen two episodes so far(ugh..),but I`ve been reading stuff on the internet about it,so I`ll try to be accurate! NO FLAMES! I DON`T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN,BUT I DO OWN MY NEW CHARACTER!! Ahhh..thanks! Enjoy the fic!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
Chapter 1:New Recruit  
  
It was a hot,sunny day in China as the Xiaolin warriors were outside playing. Kimiko focused on her video game,Clay was playing with his rope,Raimundo was running around(A/N:I know,that`s so lame..),and little Omi was sitting against a rock,trying to STILL find out the secret of cow milking.  
  
"I must find out this secret."Omi muttered,closing his eyes.The little monk was sleepy,but he didn`t know why."Ohhh...probably from thinking too much about milking cows!" he thought.  
  
Suddenly Master Fung came out of the temple..with someone walking beside him.  
  
"Listen everyone.We have a new recruit to the Xiaolin warriors today!" Master Fung said,emotionless as usual.  
  
The girl next to him was as tall as Raimundo,wearing a black Xiaolin outfit.Her black bag had a skull on it.Her hair was a dark,rich brown,almost black that ended at her shoulders.Her skin was almost pale.Her eyes were a deep,dark blue like the ocean.She also had black eyeliner on her eyes and dark purple lipstick.She smiled at the warriors.  
  
"Hello!" she said in a cheerful,feminine voice.  
  
Raimundo almost fell over at the site of her.His mouth dropped open.She was beautiful.  
  
"H-Hi.." Raimundo stuttered nervously.  
  
The pale girl giggled at his nervous response."There`s no need to be nervous! I can`t be that beautiful,can I?"  
  
"I think you can.." Raimundo said,trying to not fall over.  
  
Clay was getting suspicious.He turned to Omi and Kimiko on his sides.  
  
"I don`t like her.I have a feeling she can`t be trusted.She looks too much like Jack Spicer."Clay whispered.  
  
"Calm down,Clay!There are other wannabe goths too,ya know!"Kimiko said."You shouldn`t judge people before you get to know them."  
  
Omi said,"Let`s give her a try! She could be really strong!"  
  
Clay frowned.  
  
"I hope you two are right."he said glumly.  
  
"I`m Miranda." the girl said.  
  
"I-I`m..R-Raimundo.." Raimundo said,his cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Nice to meet you!"  
  
"And this is Omi,Kimiko and Clay!" Raimundo blurted out.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you!"  
  
"Well,I`m going inside now.Have fun,kids."Master Fung said,and walked into the temple.  
  
"C`mon,let me show you around!" Raimundo said,gently taking her hand.  
  
"Allright.Thanks!"Miranda said,giggling.They both walked off.  
  
"I`d say Rai has a fancy." Kimiko said,trying not to laugh.  
  
"I wonder if Miranda knows the milked cow secret?" Omi said.  
  
"We may never know." Kimiko answered him.  
  
"I still don`t think she`s good news.I reckon she`s here for trouble."Clay said in a serious tone.  
  
"Well,we`ll see soon enough." Omi said,and sat down to think more about the secret of milking cows.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was horrible wasn`t it? Yeah,I know.Also,this is not a Raimundo/Miranda fic,so don`t get comfortable with them...SORRY TO RAIMUNDO FANS! I LOVE HIM TOO! Ok,so I`ll see you next chapter! Bye Bye!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	2. Enter Jack Spicer

This is the 2nd chapter to XLS:Forbidden Desire.Once again,I don`t own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it`s characters,but I do own Miranda.Enjoy the fic,people!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire   
  
Chapter 2:Enter Jack Spicer  
  
The Xiaolin warriors were still doing whatever they were doing.Kimiko continued playing her game,Omi still was thinking about milked cows,Clay was sitting on a rock suspiciously eyeing in Miranda`s direction,and Raimundo was talking and walking with Miranda,showing her the place where she would train to be a monk.  
  
Soon,Raimundo`s tour was over.Miranda seemed to like the place alot.Raimundo just about melted when she gently hugged him and whispered,"Thanks for the tour.."  
  
"N-No..p-p-problem.."Raimundo said breathlessly.You could practically see hearts coming out of his ears.Miranda giggled.Raimundo blushed.  
  
Suddenly,Omi did a flip and landed in front of them.  
  
"It`s Jack Spicer! He`s here! And,he`s looking for a fight." Omi said.  
  
"Aw,crap.Hasn`t he learned his lesson yet?!" Raimundo said,rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well,come on! LET`S GET HIM!" Omi yelled and jumped off.  
  
"Who`s Jack Spicer?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Our enemy.C`mon! You can fight,right?"  
  
"Sure can."  
  
"Well,let`s get him!"  
  
And with that,Raimundo and Miranda ran off.  
  
_  
  
"Now this time,I WILL DEFEAT YOU! Then,with you out of the way,there`ll be no one to interfere with my stealing of the Shen Gong Wu!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jack Spicer,the wannabe gothic evil-genius laughed his evil laugh.Wuya shook her head as she hovered above him.  
  
"Cut the talk and GET THEM!" Wuya yelled.  
  
"Ok,fine..you didn`t have to spoil my moment of glory,though.Jack bots! ATTACK!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Stop with the Jack bots! Ya know we always beat them." Kimiko said.  
  
"Oh,but these are more supreme! I made a few adjustments,and now they`re SUPER POWERFUL!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Kimiko rolled her eyes."Pathetic.." she muttered.  
  
Raimundo and Miranda arrived on the scene.  
  
"Listen,Miranda.You let us take care of him this time so you can see what we learn here!" Raimundo said.  
  
"Oh..ok!" Miranda smiled.  
  
Jack looked down and saw Miranda for the first time."Who`s your new little friend,Xiaolin losers?"  
  
"You leave her alone,Jack.She`s not in this fight!" Raimundo yelled.  
  
"Ok,next time.Then we`ll see what she can do."  
  
Miranda stared at Jack.She was taken away by his looks,his fiery personality,even his body.A feeling of want shot through her body.A single drop of sweat ran down her face.As she was intent on just watching him,she didn`t see the Xiaolin warriors defeat him.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Jack yelled.He was sitting on the ground with scraps of metal all around him.He slowly sat up,Wuya helping him.He stared at Miranda."God,she`s beautiful.." he thought."Wait,WHAT?! I can`t be thinking that! She`s the enemy..."  
  
Miranda caught his gaze and hid behind a rock,a slight blush coloring her pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh...he`s so good-looking..Wait..isn`t he the enemy?" she immedietly dismissed the thought from her mind.  
  
"You may have won this time,but I`ll be back with even MORE MACHINES!!HAHAHAHAHA!!" Jack said,flying away with his jetpack.  
  
The Xiaolin warriors cheered.  
  
"YAY! We won!" Omi said happily.Omi always cheered when they won.  
  
For the rest of the night,they did whatever they wanted.Then,they went to sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Still sucks right.I thought so.Well,I`ll see you next chapter.BTW,the rating might change.There`s supposed to be..stuff..in this story,but I`ll see.  
  
BYE BYE!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	3. Thinking About You

Ok,here`s chapter 3!It gets a little hot,I guess...Er..maybe not.I dunno.Well,enjoy chapter 3!  
  
I`m sorry if Jack seems a little OOC...I`m not that great at writing,I guess.  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
Chapter 3:Thinking about you  
  
That night,Jack couldn`t sleep.He kept thinking.Wuya appeared above him.She checked the clock. 2:02am.."Jack! It`s two in the morning! Get some sleep!" Wuya said.  
  
"I can`t.I keep thinking.."  
  
"About what?!"  
  
"That new girl on the Xiaolin team.She looked a little like me.Maybe she`s a goth too.She was so pretty too...and her body was so curvy and petite.." Jack said.Wuya saw Jack`s hand try to go down his pajama pants.She slapped him on the face.  
  
"JACK! DON`T DO THAT! YOU`RE FALLING FOR THE ENEMY!DO YOU WANT WORLD DOMINATION OR NOT?!" Wuya said angrily.  
  
Jack rubbed the side of his face where Wuya had hit him.  
  
"Sheesh,what`s wrong with thinking that she`s pretty?I think Kimiko`s pretty!"  
  
"And then what happened? YOU STARTED TO GET A CRUSH ON HER!!"  
  
"Well,I am a teenage boy with teenage hormones.."  
  
"SHUT IT,JACK! GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
"Ok,ok..."  
  
Wuya then vanished.Jack turned over."I didn`t even get her name.." he whispered.Then after a long time,he went to sleep.  
  
-  
  
Jack was on Miranda`s mind as well.  
  
"Why are the cute ones ALWAYS on the bad side?!Maybe if I got to know him better,I`d see why he was evil..Raimundo`s cute too,but he`s not really my type..Maybe tomorrow I`ll ask them where Jack lives.Then I`ll sneak out and go see..." she thought to herself.Then she drifted off.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
That was short.SORRY!! Hey,Jack was gonna jack off...That`s funny.I can`t beleive a wrote that though.Well,he`s gotta get rid of his feelings SOMEHOW.See ya!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	4. Here In Your Arms

Ok..here`s chapter 4.I talked to my friend online about my fic,and he said,"How could Wuya slap Jack if she`s a ghost?" Weird..Now my fic REALLY doesn`t make sense..Well,here`s chapter 4.Enjoy,people...THIS IS A LOOONNGG CHAPTER!Oh,BTW,the Rating MIGHT go up.There`s a high chance,because things are gonna heat up soon enough.  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
Chapter 4:Here in Your Arms  
  
That morning was rainy and stormy,which was odd,since it was SUPPOSED to be summer.Those rainy days in the summer...you could never predict them..The Xiaolin warriors decided to stay inside today,except for Clay,who demanded he go outside and be a part of nature. Besides that,they just trained and played around all day.  
  
Later that night at dinner time,they all sat on the floor eating their rice with chopsticks.Clay kept dropping his,and Raimundo tried not to laugh.  
  
"So,Miranda?" Master Fung looked at her.She seemed off in her own little world.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Oh,yes,Master Fung?" Miranda said,snapping out of her mind.  
  
"Why have you decided to become a monk?"  
  
"Oh..I guess it`s just because I never have time to relax! I`m always this way and that way.I need a moment to take a breath in life." she said.  
  
"That`s good!" Raimundo exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever,ya little double-crosser.." Clay muttered.Master Fung heard him.  
  
"Now,Clay! That`s no way to talk to our new warrior!" Master Fung said,disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I can`t help it! I have a feeling! She`s trouble! She`s a double-crosser! She`s probably working for Jack!" Clay stood up and shouted,pointing at Miranda.  
  
Miranda`s eyes welled up with tears.She bit her lip,and hurried out of the room.  
  
"The poor kid.She`s just trying to belong..." Dojo,the little green dragon said sadly.  
  
Raimundo started to get up to follow her,but Master Fung stopped him.  
  
"She must learn to be strong as a monk.She will deal with this herself." Master Fung then looked at Clay.  
  
"I`m very disappointed in you,Clay!"  
  
"I`m sorry Master Fung.." Clay hung his head.  
  
Then they went back to eating their rice.  
  
___  
  
Miranda sobbed on her bed,crying her eyes out.Her black eyeliner was running,and she wiped it away,dark lines on her hands now.  
  
"Why doesn`t anyone like me? I don`t belong anywhere.." she said.  
  
Little did she know,she was being watched.  
  
Jack was outside her window,watching her.He had snuck away while Wuya wasn`t there and came to see what was up,since he STILL couldn`t stop thinking about her.He wanted to go confront her,but then what would she do? She would yell and scream probably,but he decided to risk it.He slowly opened her window and stepped in,making a thumping noise as his shoes hit the floor.  
  
Miranda looked over and saw him standing there with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"J-Jack Spicer?!" she gasped.Guess she didn`t need to sneak out and see him,now! She backed up against her bed,terrified,yet excited to see him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she half-screamed,since she didn`t want to start another commotion among the Xiaolin warriors.  
  
Jack took his hands out of his pockets."It`s ok.I`m not going to hurt you." he said gently,showing his hands to show her that he had no weapons.  
  
"You`re not? You`re a sucky villian."Miranda said.  
  
"Your eyes are red.You`ve been crying,no doubt." he said,slowly moving closer to her.  
  
"What do you want?! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Listen! I`ve been thinking about you a lot,so I came to see you."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU PERVERT!!"  
  
"No,not like that.Please,just tell me what happened.I won`t hurt you."Jack said,offering his hand.  
  
Miranda could tell he was being truthful,so she came out of the dark corner and put her hand in his.His hand was warm,unlike hers,which was cold.She stood up in front of him,her dark,but lovely features were hauntingly beautiful when the moonlight shown on them.  
  
"Why have you come?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I wanted to see you,and when I saw you crying,I wanted to know why.I was concerned."Jack said,his red eyes burning into hers intensely.  
  
"Oh,Jack.." she whispered and fell into his arms,letting herself sob into his chest.  
  
They both sat down on her bed(A/N:Sorry,no lemon here yet!).Miranda had stopped crying and wrapped her arms around Jack`s waist,resting her head on his shoulder.She could hear his steady breathing as she pressed against him.  
  
Jack had his arms around her and one of his hands was running through her perfectly straight dark hair.  
  
"One thing...can I know your name?" Jack whispered.  
  
"It`s Miranda." Miranda smiled.She knew she was flirting with death,but she didn`t care.All that mattered to her right now was Jack.Jack Spicer,the evil gothic boy-genius who craved world domination since 2nd Grade.Her enemy.The Xiaolin warriors enemy.She wanted him,and that was all that mattered to her right now.  
  
Suddenly,a shadow appeared at the window.  
  
'It`s Wuya! She`s back.I`ve got to go,Miranda!" Jack said,sitting up.He was about to fly out the window on his jetpack when Miranda`s hand took his in her own.Jack stopped and faced her.  
  
"Where do you live?" she asked.  
  
"In my secret lab under my parents house." Jack said,handing her a piece of paper.It was a map.  
  
"Thanks for the directions." Miranda smiled.Then she gazed deeply into Jack`s eyes.  
  
"Return to me soon,my darling Jack Spicer." she whispered,sounding rather poetic.She then kissed him on the cheek.Jack blushed hotly.Then he hugged her.  
  
"I will come back.Let`s not forget you can visit me,too." Jack said.  
  
"I`ll visit tomorrow night after the Xiaolin warriors go to sleep." Miranda said.  
  
"I look forward to it." Jack said,then he jumped out the window and hovered on his jetpack.He winked at her and flew off.  
  
Miranda`s heart leaped.She was in love with Jack Spicer.Then,after a long session of thinking,she went to confront the Xiaolin warriors to see what they were doing.She was content to keeping her romance with Jack a secret.  
  
There was no telling how long it would stay a secret,though.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
WHOO! THAT WAS LOOOOONNNGGG! Probably my longest chapter EVER!!  
  
Ok,I`m gonna go rest now.My eyes hurt from looking at the screen too much.See ya next chapter!Bye!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	5. Confrontation

Ok.It took a couple days to get this up.I went out of town.So...aw,who cares.Well,here`s chapter 5! Enjoy!  
  
BTW,I saw the first episode.In case you`re wondering why Miranda has a bed instead of a mat,let`s just say that Raimundo complained too much and Master Fung bought them beds,ok?  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaollin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
Chapter 5:Confrontation  
  
Miranda slowly came out of her room.She wasn`t sure she could face the Xiaolin warriors after what they thought of her.They thought she was a traitor,a double-crosser.She didn`t want her new friends to think of her like this.She walked over to the main room where she saw Kimiko with her game,Omi on the floor sitting next to her,watching her play.Even though it was still cloudy outside,she could see Clay`s hat out the window.  
  
Raimundo was leaned up against a pillow,arms folded over his chest,looking depressed.  
  
''He must be worried about me.'' Miranda thought. "Wait! Raimundo! I totally forgot about him! He likes me a lot! I know he does! I can`t just tell him I don`t feel that way about him,and I don`t want to hurt him..Oh,what do I do?" Miranda thought sadly.  
  
She pushed the thought aside for a moment and walked into the room.  
  
"Miranda!" Raimundo said,jumping up and darting off to her."Are you ok? I`m sure Clay didn`t mean to be a jackass!" Raimundo said.Kimiko laughed when he said 'jackass'.  
  
Miranda pressed a finger to Raimundo`s lips and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I`m allright." she whispered.  
  
"Ok.Just checking." Raimundo said,looking down.  
  
Miranda looked around the room.  
  
"Want to play Chinese Checkers?" she asked when she saw the box.  
  
"Sure!" Raimundo smiled a perfect smile,which was rare.  
  
Miranda smiled back,but she couldn`t forget about Jack.He meant a lot to her,even if they hardly knew each other,but their stunning resemblance still spooked her.  
  
So,Raimundo and Miranda played Chinese Checkers until the night became clear and there were stars in the sky.(In other words,for hours!)  
  
_____  
  
"What were you doing back there with her?! How could you disrespect yourself like that!?" the ghastly voice of Wuya yelled.  
  
"I`m sorry,Wuya! I had to get her off my mind somehow,and since you wouldn`t let me 'do my thing' I had to go see her.  
  
"Jack,listen to me! You`re falling in love! I see it in your eyes!"  
  
"I`m a bad guy! Bad guys don`t love! If I couldn`t get a connection with Kimiko then what chance do I have with Miranda?!"  
  
"I saw the look in her eyes,Jack.She wants you! She needs you! You`re the world to her!" Wuya said,hovering around Jack.  
  
"Don`t do that! You`re making me dizzy!" Jack said,shaking his head.  
  
"Admit it,you have feelings for this girl! STOP DENYING IT!"  
  
"I won`t admit it." Jack whispered.  
  
"ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS,NOW!!"  
  
"STOP BOTHERING ME,WUYA! GET OUT OF MY FACE!"  
  
"Fine,but don`t come crawling back to me when you discover your feelings!" Wuya said,then she disappeared into her little wooden box.  
  
Jack banged his fists on his table.  
  
"Miranda...." he whispered her name.  
  
Could he be in love with his enemy? It wasn`t possible!   
  
"Miranda....She wants me...No! It can`t be true! She`s just playing me!ARRGHH!!" Jack yelled.  
  
He touched the side of his face where she had kissed him.  
  
"I`ll see what she really wants.." Jack said.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!! This is like the forbidden love story of a Xiaolin warrior and the wannabe bad guy..Weird...  
  
Well,see you next chapter! Bye!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	6. Visit Of Fate

Ok,here`s chapter six! Heavy on the romance here! BEWARE! In case your wondering,there will be action in this story,but just remember it`s mostly romance! If you have time,read and review my friend, Zero-Blazer`s story! It`s a Kingdom Hearts story and it`s really good!I reviewed it twice! *laughs stupidly*.  
  
Enjoy chapter 6!  
  
~Haunted Flower(Because 'Dark Angel Sami' was a stupid name!)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
Chapter 6:Visit of Fate  
  
  
  
The next morning,Miranda woke up in her bed.She still thought about Jack.What if he was just using her to get to the Xiaolin warriors?He couldn`t have been lying about being worried about her.Miranda could tell when someone was lying.  
  
"I`ll visit tonight.And I`d better be careful that he`s not planning a trap."  
  
Miranda got dressed in her Xiaolin robe and went outside to eat breakfast with the rest of them.Her short brown hair was messy from sleeping,but she didn`t even bother to brush it.  
  
She sat at the table with the others and ate her oatmeal.  
  
"Morning,Miranda!" Raimundo said,after gobbling up his oatmeal.  
  
"Why,Raimundo.Must you eat your food so fast? You will get fat!" Omi said,shaking his finger at him.  
  
"Eh,I`m fine!" Raimundo said,matter-of-factly.  
  
Miranda had finished her oatmeal by now and took it over to the sink.Then she silently sat down.  
  
"Y`all ok,Miranda?You ain`t said a word since ya got to the table!" Clay said.It was the first nice thing he had said to her.  
  
"Oh..Yes! I`m fine.I just didn`t sleep that well." Miranda said,shocked that Clay had even talked to her.  
  
"Today is a free training day.I want you all to practice your fighting!" Master Fung said.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Now is the day when I will perfect my new 'Super Jumping Kick!" Omi said,happily.  
  
"Super Jumping Kick,Omi?" Kimiko asked,confusion in her blue eyes.  
  
"Yes! It is a top secret move I have been practicing for the last two weeks!" Omi said,running out the door.  
  
"Well,he seems eager." Kimiko said,drinking down the last of her orange juice and hurrying after Omi.  
  
"I`ll see y`all on the field! YEEHAAAW!" Clay said,jumping out of his chair and running after Kimiko.  
  
Then,Raimundo stood up.  
  
"You coming,Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah!" she stood up.She looked at Raimundo.  
  
"You have been so kind to me in these past days.Thank you." she said,and kissed Raimundo`s cheek.Then she ran out the door.  
  
Raimundo stared wide-eyed and frozen.Blush covered his cheeks.  
  
Master Fung,who was still sitting at the table,chuckled.  
  
"Oh,my! You kids today!" he smiled.  
  
Raimundo gained control of his senses and walked out the door like a zombie.  
  
Later that night,all the Xiaolin warriors were exhausted from fighting,except for Miranda.She was eager to get to Jack`s house.She pulled out the strip of paper from her robe.It was really well-drawn.  
  
"Well,he IS a boy genius!" Miranda said to herself.It just occured to her that she was in the middle of China,and going to Jack`s house could take hours if she didn`t know exactly where to go,but the directions were pretty exact,she just wanted to get there really fast.Then,out of nowhere,she slapped a tan patch on her shoulder.  
  
"I may need this." she said.  
  
Then she remembered.The Shen-Gong-Wu that everyone was talking about!She had heard Omi say that the Mantis Flip Coin could make you jump really high.That`s exactly what she needed!  
  
"I can`t steal from Omi,but if I want to see Jack A.S.A.P,then I must!"  
  
Her heart was riddled with guilt as she made her way to Omi`s room and slowly opened the door.The little monk was curled up in a ball on the mat.He looked adorable!  
  
Miranda looked around.She saw a strange coin on Omi`s dresser(A/N:Does he even HAVE a dresser?Oh,well...)."That`s it!" she thought.With a quick flick of her wrist,she grabbed it.  
  
She felt terribly awful for stealing from Omi,but she couldn`t help it.Besides,she would only be there for a few hours! She would put it right back after she got back.  
  
She climbed out of her window and was now on the roof of the buliding.She looked at the map carefully.  
  
"Mantis Flip Coin!" she said.She tried jumping.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" she yelled,feeling like a giant ball of rubber.  
  
She managed to land on another building,then another.Pretty soon,she saw a large yellow house.  
  
"That must be his house.It looks exactly like the one on the map." then,Miranda bounced over to the front door.She shoved the coin in her pocket.It was only active if she held it.  
  
Miranda shyly knocked on the door.A feeling of dread washed over her.What if his parents answered the door?No matter,she would use the coin to jump away.  
  
The door creaked open.Miranda shoved her hand in her pocket,ready to jump if she had to.  
  
Jack Spicer stood in the doorway.He didn`t have on his overcoat or goggles,and had on a black sleeveless shirt with a skull.His wristbands had square studs on them.  
  
"Miranda...you came?" Jack asked,suprised.  
  
"Yeah.This time,I wanted to see you again." Miranda said.  
  
"You came at the perfect time.My folks aren`t home.They`ll be gone all night." Jack said,leading her into his house.  
  
"Where is your lab?" Miranda asked,shivering from the cold.  
  
"Down the way.We`ll get there.Then we can talk."  
  
"Where is that spooky ghost thing?"   
  
"Wuya? Oh,she won`t bother us.She`s..let`s just say she`s settling in for the night."  
  
Soon,they came to a steel door,Jack opened it.  
  
Miranda couldn`t beleive what she saw.There were deactivated robots,a lamp hanging from the ceiling,a large table with a map of the world,and a collection of artifacts.  
  
"Most likely Shen-Gong-Wus." Miranda thought.  
  
There were two chairs beside his table.  
  
"Want to sit down?" Jack asked.  
  
Miranda smiled and nodded.She sat down in one of the steel chairs.  
  
Jack sat in the other one.  
  
"I didn`t think you`d actually come.You really care about me,don`t you?" Jack asked,staring into space.  
  
"Of course I`d come.I wanted to see you.Can you tell me about yourself?"  
  
"Me? I`m no fun to talk about."  
  
"Please? Kimiko said you love to talk about yourself!"  
  
Jack`s cheeks flushed with embarrassment."Damn that Kimiko!" he muttered.  
  
"Well.." he began."My parents never really paid attention to me.I was mostly ignored.They don`t understand me! Nobody understands me! I can never win a battle,Wuya critisizes me,I`m just..alone! I`m a loser,worthless! I...argh!!!" Jack said angrily,putting his hand on his face.  
  
Miranda scooted her chair closer to his and put her hand on his.He looked at her.  
  
"I don`t think you`re a loser." she whispered.  
  
At that point,something inside of Jack burst.He felt like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
He slowly put a hand on Miranda`s cheek.She melted at his touch and felt suddenly weak.She watched as he moved closer and closer to her.Soon,his lips were only inches away from hers.  
  
She leaned forward a bit and their lips touched.Both Jack and Miranda closed their eyes as the kiss became passionate.Miranda`s hands were on Jack`s chest,feeling his racing heart.Jack had his arms around her tightly.They both never wanted this feeling to end.  
  
Soon,Miranda broke the kiss and stared into Jack`s blood red eyes.  
  
"Jack..." Miranda said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah,Miranda?" he answered weakly.  
  
"I want you to do something for me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She scooted even closer and whispered in his ear."Make love to me,Jack Spicer.."  
  
Jack blushed intensely.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Miranda showed him the tan patch on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes." she whispered.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Then,he lead her to his room,which was painted black and had chains hanging from the wall.  
  
Jack pressed her on the bed.Miranda looked at him longingly.He started to take off his shirt,but Miranda stopped him.  
  
"Allow me,Jack." Miranda said.  
  
She removed Jack`s shirt and soon enough,their night of passion began and didn`t stop until the light of day shown through the windows.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I feel so dirty..I can`t beleive what I just wrote.Maybe I`ll post a link for the lemon on my profile.Hmm...Well,I`ll see you next chapter! Bye!  
  
BTW,YES,MIRANDA DID PUT ON A BIRTH CONTROL PATCH!  
  
~Haunted Flower(soon to be known as'Haunted Pervert') 


	7. Heartbreak

Haunted Flower:Here is chapter 7! WHOO! THERE WAS SOME ACTION IN THAT LAST CHAPTER WASN`T THERE!?!?  
  
Zero-Blazer:You didn`t post the lemon,idiot.  
  
Haunted Flower:Eh heh heh..that`s right.  
  
Zero-Blazer:*sighs*  
  
Haunted Flower:Enjoy chapter seven,people!  
  
Zero-Blazer:*slaps his forehead*  
  
Haunted Flower:In other news,MB FAN STRIKES AGAIN!! DUNN DUNN DUUUUNNN!!THAT POOR GUY`S STORY!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
Chapter 7:Heartbreak  
  
The sun hadn`t even come up yet.It was about 5:45am.Miranda looked over on her side.Jack was asleep next to her,with his head resting on her shoulder.She recalled the events of the night,how much desire and passion there was.She was sore from when Jack penetrated her,but she felt great nonetheless.  
  
Jack stirred.His red eyes opened.He saw Miranda lying beside him.  
  
"Miranda?" Jack said groggliy,raising a pale hand to rub his eyes.He must have bleached his skin,since his skin remained pale white even after all that sweating he did last night.  
  
"Did I hurt you last night?" Jack asked,stroking the side of Miranda`s face.  
  
"Not that much." Miranda said,kissing Jack on the forehead.  
  
"I`ve never met someone like you.You understand me like no one else does.I thank you for that." Jack said,hugging Miranda against his body.Miranda lifted her head up and kissed Jack`s pale lips.  
  
"Oh,crap!" she suddenly yelled."It`s almost morning! I`ve got to get back to the temple now before Omi wakes up!" Miranda said,quickly throwing on her Xiaolin robe.Jack quickly dressed in his usual goth outfit,with his overcoat and stuff.  
  
"I`ll see you again soon,won`t I?" Miranda asked him.  
  
"Yes.Thank you for this night." Jack said,not beleiving he actually said thank you.  
  
With one final kiss,she held the Mantis Flip Coin in her pocket and jumped out the window.  
  
"She sure jumps high...WAIT! THAT WAS A SHEN-GONG-WU SHE JUST USED! She must`ve stolen it from Omi...."  
  
__  
  
Miranda rurried across the rooftops of China,hoping that she would get there in time.She jumped through the window and walked to Omi`s room.Luckily,the little monk was still asleep.She put the Shen-Gong-Wu back on his dresser and sighed.Then she turned around.  
  
Someone was standing there.  
  
Since it was still pretty much nightime,she couldn`t see the figures `s face.She was about to gasp when the stranger put a hand on her mouth.  
  
"It`s ok! It`s me!" a friendly voice whispered.  
  
"R-Rai-Raimundo.." Miranda gasped,the fear from him sneaking up on her."W-What are you doing up?"  
  
"What are YOU doing up?" Raimundo mocked.  
  
"I..was just walking around,seeing if anyone was awake..I couldn`t sleep!" Miranda quickly lied,feeling guilty for lying to Raimundo when his eyes showed such concern.  
  
"Me neither.Well,since you`re up,do you want to watch the sunrise with me?" Raimundo asked,a blush coloring his tanned cheeks.  
  
Miranda didn`t want to say no and break Raimundo`s heart,so she said yes.  
  
Raimundo`s heart was filled with joy."Ok,then! Let`s hit it!"  
  
Miranda went outside with Raimundo.He led her to a spot on the grass.  
  
"This is my favorite spot.You can see the sun perfectly from here!" he said,and plopped down on the grass.Miranda sat beside him.She enjoyed the company of the handsome Brazilian boy beside her,but she loved Jack Spicer,and she wouldn`t DARE cheat on him.She had to tell Raimundo how she really felt.Soon enough,she felt Raimundo getting closer to her.  
  
"No,Raimundo,don`t do this! I don`t want to hurt you.." Miranda thought,as she stared into Raimundo`s dark green eyes(A/N:I think they`re green..).  
  
"Don`t do this,Raimundo..don`t.." Miranda`s mind snapped again.Why couldn`t she speak?  
  
As Raimundo`s lips pressed against hers,her mind went blank.  
  
"This isn`t happening! Tell me this isn`t!!" Miranda thought helplessly as Raimundo`s mouth took her.She surrendered to him.Raimundo`s lips were a lot softer and tender then Jack`s lips,but still,she would stay true to Jack.  
  
When Miranda broke the kiss,she looked at the ground,avoiding Raimundo`s gaze.  
  
"Raimundo..I..I..I don`t like you like this...Not in this way..I like you as a friend..." Miranda gasped out,tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"I`m sorry..I`m sorry!" she blurted out and ran back into the temple,her hands covering her face.  
  
Raimundo was crushed.He sighed.Two tears fell down his face.  
  
"Well,I tried.." he whispered to himself and watched the sunrise alone.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Haunted Flower:*crying* POOR RAIMUNDO!!!  
  
Zero-Blazer:You wrote it,stupid.  
  
Haunted Flower:SO?! *continues crying*  
  
Zero-Blazer:As Sami says,"I`II SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!"  
  
Haunted Flower:Sami?! I`M HAUNTED FLOWER NOW!! *kills Zero-Blazer with machine gun*  
  
Zero-Blazer:*regenerates*Pathetic...  
  
Haunted Flower:Ooh....Well,see you next chapter! Bye!  
  
~Haunted Flower & her pal, Zero-Blazer 


	8. Wuya's Plan

Haunted Flower:Ok,now that Zero-Blazer has left,I can continue to insult him behind his back!HAHAHA!!  
  
YOU SUCK,ZERO-BLAZER!  
  
Zero-Blazer:*comes out of nowhere* WHAT?  
  
Haunted Flower:AHHH!!Hiya,ZB! Here`s Chapter 8! Enjoy,people!*prepares to fight Zero-Blazer*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:Wuya`s Plan  
  
"You`ve really lost it now! Jack,what were you thinking?" Wuya snapped,coming out from her box.  
  
  
  
"Things got a little out of hand,I guess."  
  
"A LITTLE OUT OF HAND?! JACK,YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!"  
  
"So? She loves me! I see it now! No one else has cared that much about me!" Jack was practically shouting.  
  
"So,you`re going to throw your life away for that little wretch?"  
  
"No."  
  
"THEN GET RID OF HER! SHE`S GETTING IN THE WAY OF OUR PLANS!"  
  
"I won`t,Wuya.I care about her very much! More then Kimiko! You don`t understand."  
  
"I DO understand! You`ve fallen in love with your enemy,and if you give up,how will I ever get my body back?"  
  
"There`s always Katnappe.." Jack said,rolling his eyes.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU JUST DESERT ME LIKE THIS?!" Wuya yelled at him,if she wasn`t transparent,she would have been choking the boy by now.  
  
"I`m not deserting you! I`m just saying that I have newfound feelings for Miranda!"  
  
"Listen carefully Jack,she will ruin your plans for world doimination!She will spoil our Shen-Gong-Wu plans!SHE WILL SPOIL EVERYTHING!"  
  
"I`ll see what happens.Now goodnight! I`m going to sleep!" Jack said,and collasped on his bed.  
  
"Jack,you stupid boy! If Miranda interferes with my plans,I will take care of her myself!" Wuya thought to herself as she flew through the wall.Wuya had plans for Miranda,and they were not good plans.She was planning to get rid of her,once and for all.  
  
___  
  
Miranda sobbed.She broke Raimundo`s heart.She didn`t want to,but it had to come out sooner or later."I`m sorry Raimundo.I`m sorry.." she kept whispering to herself.She kept remebering Raimundo`s soft,hot mouth on hers.Even though she didn`t like Raimundo,she enjoyed the kiss alot.  
  
"I can`t beleive what just happened.." Miranda said to herself,wiping her eyes.She was crying for the second time that night.  
  
Miranda looked to the window,something was floating there.  
  
"Wu-Wuya?" she gasped."What do you want?"  
  
Wuya muttered a chant and Miranda hovered in the air.  
  
"W-What`s happening?"Miranda asked,fear in her voice.  
  
"You will interfere with my plans no more!" Wuya shouted."I`m taking you back to Jack`s lair and keeping you there in a place where he won`t find you! Stupid girl!"  
  
"No! Let me go!" Miranda shouted.  
  
"Enough talk.Let`s go." Wuya said,taking Miranda with her.  
  
Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
__  
  
Raimundo,sitting alone outside,recalled what just happened.His heart was crushed,but he knew inside that they weren`t meant to be together.  
  
Suddenly he heard a shrill scream.  
  
"Miranda! That`s her scream!" suddenly,Omi and Kimiko,dragging a sleeping Clay behind them.  
  
"What was that?" Kimiko asked.Omi stood behind her waking Clay.  
  
"I think that was Miranda screaming! Let us go to her room!" Omi said,but before they could say anything,Raimundo was halfway in the door.  
  
Kimiko and Omi,along with Clay yawning,ran after him.  
  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Haunted Flower:DUN DUN DUUUUNN!!! Miranda is captured! Stay tuned for chaper nine!  
  
Zero-Blazer:*lost the fight* X__X  
  
Haunted Flower:HA HA!  
  
~Haunted Flower and dead Zero-Blazer 


	9. The Eye Knows All

Ok,Chapter nine a`comin`! ZB got all pissed at me for killing him,so here he is..dead..LOL!  
  
Ok,here`s chapter nine.Weeee..  
  
Carefree as a breeze,  
  
Haunted Flower  
  
Also:To Lady Wolf(You reviewed my story)Perhaps I will write a Raimundo and Kimiko fic! It`s a good idea.I`ll think about it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
Chapter 9:The Eye Knows All  
  
Omi and the gang quickly ran down the narrow passage way to Miranda`s room.Raimundo burst through the door.The room was empty.  
  
"Where could she have gone?!" Raimundo asked,looking around.  
  
"Maybe she got kidnapped by Jack!" Kimiko said,stepping next to Raimundo.  
  
"I have to find her! I have to!" Raimundo said.  
  
"Wait a minute,Raimundo.I`ve an idea! The Eye of the Tiger knows all! I`ll use it to see what`s going on!" Omi said,taking out the Eye.  
  
"Hmm...I see...Ohh...you won`t like this.." Omi said sadly.  
  
"What won`t we like? Tell me now!" Raimundo said,going in front of Omi,only to be pulled back by Clay.  
  
"Easy,pardner.Don`t worry.We`ll find her." Clay said,putting a hand on Raimundo`s tense shoulder.  
  
Omi looked at them sadly and sighed.  
  
"Miranda`s in love with Jack Spicer.She tried to keep it a secret.She loved him from the first day she saw him.Then,he came over,snuck through her window,and gave her directons to his house.After that,she stole my Mantis Flip Coin to jump to his house!Ooohh..that`s interesting,what they did next is not appropriate.." Omi said,his small eyes bulging.  
  
Kimiko caught on quickly.  
  
"You mean..they..EW!!" Kimiko yelled in disgust.  
  
Raimundo felt woozy.He thought he was going to faint when he ragained his posture.  
  
"I..can`t..beleive it..I thought she was so innocent! That`s why she couldn`t be with me!She loves Jack Spicer!" Raimundo yelled.You could see a thin line of water roll down his face.  
  
"Rai...." Kimiko whispered,putting a hand on his shoulder."It`s ok.."  
  
"Wait,there`s more!" Omi said.  
  
"Wait,Omi.I ain`t sure Rai can take it."  
  
"Yes I can." Raimundo said,wiping his eyes."Tell me,Omi.."  
  
"Ok,then! So,after Wuya learned of this secret affair,she went after Miranda and kidnapped her!She didn`t want Miranda spoiling her plans,so she`s putting her in a secret dungeon in Jack`s lair that even HE doesn`t know about!"  
  
"Well,what are we waiting for? Let`s save our comrade!" Dojo said,appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Dojo? You heard everything?" Kimiko asked.  
  
"Yes! And now it`s up to us to save her,right?"  
  
"Why should we? Clay was right.She did betray us.She stole the Shen-Gong-Wu,Omi!" Raimundo said,hatred in his voice.  
  
"Y`all got it all wrong.I thought she`d betray us for the wrong reasons,but she did it for love." Clay said,looking at Raimundo.  
  
"He`s right.And she returned the Shen-Gong-Wu when she returned!" Kimiko said.  
  
Raimundo crossed his arms.  
  
"They`re all right,Raimundo.Now,let`s go and save her!" Omi said triumphantly.He walked out of he room.  
  
"Uhh...I have no idea where I`m going...again." they heard Omi say.  
  
____  
  
"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Miranda screamed."JACK! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
"Stop stuggling,child! Don`t even bother! Now,I`ll keep you here until you..well,you know..what is that modern thing that all you kids say?Oh,yes! Until you 'kick the bucket'!" Wuya laughed.  
  
"You won`t get away with this!" Miranda said,sitting back down in the cell."Soon enough,mu friends will come!"  
  
"Why,your friends? Once they find out what you did,they won`t be your friends anymore!"  
  
"You lie! YOU LIE!" Miranda screamed,shaking the steel bars on the cell.  
  
"Stop screaming,my dear! You don`t want to lose your voice do you?"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Leave me alone!" Miranda said,sobbing.  
  
"Very well." Wuya said,then disappearing.  
  
"No...Raimundo..Jack...Clay..Omi...Kimiko...I`ve let you all down.." Miranda cried silently in the dark chamber.  
  
END OF CHAPTER NINE  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,now she`s locked in the cell.What else is new?I`ll see you next chapter! Bye!  
  
Oh,yeah! This story is almost done.Only a few more chapters,I think..See you!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	10. Search and Rescue

Ok,this is chapter 10! This is my longest fic as of yet! WHOOO HOOOO!!Enjoy chapter 10!  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! ALL THREE OF YOU!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
Chapter 10:Search and Rescue  
  
Omi,Kimiko,Raimundo and Clay were all riding Dojo when they spotted Jack`s LARGE house.  
  
"The dude really is rich." Raimundo gaped at the large house.Dojo landed safely on the ground.  
  
"We must find Miranda NOW!" Omi said,walking towards the house.  
  
"Wait,Omi!You`re just going to walk in there?" Kimiko called after him.  
  
Omi had to jump to knock on the door.Twice he knocked.REALLY loud knocks.  
  
Jack groaned into his pillow as he heard the knocks.  
  
"Aw,sheesh.Who`s knocking at this hour of the morning?" Jack said,rubbing his eyes."I must`ve fallen asleep after Miranda left.At least I still have on my regular clothes."  
  
He stumbled out of bed,tripping on his overcoat as he rushed to the door.  
  
Yawning,he opened it.  
  
As soon as he opened it,Omi jumped in and grabbed Jack by the collar.  
  
"WHERE`S WUYA?!WHERE`S WUYA?! WHERE`S WUYA?!" Omi hollered at Jack.  
  
"Sheesh!Gosh,did you really have to bug me at 6am?What do you want,losers?"Jack groaned out,trying to hold back a yawn.  
  
"Wuya`s holding Miranda prisoner in a secret cell!" Kimiko said worriedly.  
  
Raimundo scoffed.  
  
Jack gasped."Miranda`s being held prisoner by Wuya?!"  
  
Clay laughed,"That`s what the lil` guy said!"  
  
Jack muttered a low growl.  
  
"Wuya....How do we know where Miranda is if it`s a secret?"  
  
"The Eye of the Tiger will show us!" Omi said.  
  
"I SO WANT THAT..." Jack said,trying to grab it from Omi.  
  
"Shut it up,Jack!Do you want to find Miranda or not?" Omi said,angrily.  
  
"Of course I do,but I also want that thing! It`s cool..."  
  
"Never mind.Ok,Raimundo,I have gotten Miranda`s location,go find her!The rest of us will go get Wuya!"  
  
"HEY! I want to find Miranda!!" Jack whined.  
  
Raimundo rolled his eyes.  
  
"We need you to deactivate the Jack bots so we can get into your lair and find Wuya`s box.She`s resting now." Kimiko said.  
  
"Aw....All right,but don`t think this means you`re my friends now! I`m still Jack Spicer:Evil boy genius!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Jack laughed his trademark evil laugh.  
  
"Ok,let`s go! You know where to go,Rai?" Clay asked.  
  
"Yes! I got it!" and,with that,Raimundo ran like the wind down the hall.  
  
"I`m only helping you for Miranda`s sake.This way!" Jack said,leading the Xiaolin warriors down the other hall that lead to his lair.  
  
___  
  
Raimundo ran and ran down the dark hallway.He didn`t think it would ever end!Soon,he came to a small black panel.Raimundo bent down.He could hear muffled screaming from inside the vent.  
  
"Hang on,Miranda..." Raimundo said.Then,with great effort,he kicked open the vent and crawled through.He came to a dark,dark room.Jack would never go in here since he was afraid of the dark.There was a dim light in the room,and Raimundo could make out the outline of bars.He could hear sobbing.  
  
Raimundo jiggled the lightbulb in the hanging lamp and the light became brighter.Soon he could see the room clearly.  
  
Startled,Miranda turned around,the tear stains on her cheeks were large and still wet.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"R-Raimundo..." she breathed the boy`s name,not beleiving if he was really there or not.She put her hands on the bars.  
  
Raimundo ran over to her cage and put his hands on the bars.  
  
"I`m so sorry,Rai.I hurt you so much..."  
  
"It`s ok.Now hold on,and let me get you out of there.WIND!!" Raimundo yelled.A burst of wind shot through his hands and blew the bars off the cage,making Miranda fall unconcious,as she hit the wall in the progress.  
  
"Damn wind..." Raimundo muttered,and he picked up Miranda and pushed her through the vent.  
  
___  
  
"Ok,my bots are deactivated.What now?" Jack asked as his Jack bots fell to the floor.  
  
"We find the box." Kimiko said.  
  
"Ok,over there on the table.I have got a SERIOUS bone to pick with Wuya now."  
  
And with that,Jack Spicer,Omi,Kimiko,Clay and Dojo went over to the small wooden box.  
  
Jack opened it.Purble smoke flew out of the box.  
  
Wuya appeared.  
  
"JACK?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU`RE DOING? EVEN SPIRITS NEED REST!" Wuya screeched.  
  
If Wuya weren`t a spirit,Jack would have grabbed her.  
  
"What have you done with Miranda?" he asked.  
  
"WHHAAAT?! WHY ARE THE XIAOLIN WARRIORS HERE?!" Wuya yelled.  
  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION,DAMMIT!"  
  
"I can`t tell you that.Sorry!She was getting in the way of my plans,so I got rid of her."Wuya smiled,even though she wore a mask.  
  
"Did you?" another familiar voice said.Everyone looked around.  
  
Raimundo was standing in the doorway,holding Miranda in his arms.Jack ran over to her.  
  
"Is she allright? What happened?" Jack demanded.  
  
"I used my wind to break open the cage she was in...She hit the wall by accident." Raimundo sweatdropped.  
  
"Raimundo..." Miranda replied weakly as she opened her eyes.She jumped out of his arms and threw her arms around Jack.  
  
"I`m glad you`re ok.." Jack whispered.  
  
Wuya hovered over them.  
  
"Enough stalling! I will challenge you to a showdown!" Wuya said.  
  
"We didn`t bring the Shen-Gong-Wu!" Omi said,confused.  
  
"No,I`ll challenge you,and if I win,the girl belongs to me!"  
  
Jack stepped forth."No,I`m gonna challenge you.If I win,Miranda goes free.Got it?" Jack said.  
  
"Fine with me! I`ll use my dark magic against your technological skills.You don`t stand a chance,stupid boy!"  
  
"I accept your challenge,Wuya.Don`t worry,Miranda.I won`t let you down." Jack hugged her tightly."Please be careful.." Miranda wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.  
  
"Me against a ghost.I got it all set."  
  
"Ok,then.Here`s the battlefield.." Wuya snickered.  
  
A dark field appeared out of nowhere."We will fight in my special field! Let`s go,Jackie!" Wuya said.The Xiaolin warriors followed them.They had to stay on the sidelines.  
  
Miranda hugged Raimundo."I`m so scared.What if Jack..."  
  
Raimundo smiled."Jack`s not exactly weak,you know.He can handle it."  
  
The final showdown was about to begin.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TEN  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok,well! There`s chapter 10! What do you think?Well,I`ll see you next chapter!Bye!  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	11. The Final Showdown

Ok,this is chapter 11.I think there is only going to be one more chapter after this.Maybe I`ll do a sequel.I dunno...Well,enjoy chapter 11!I`LL TRY TO MAKE SOME ACTION IN HERE! HEAR THAT,ZERO-BLAZER!!??  
  
The very depressing goth,(YES,I`M A GOTH!)  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire  
  
  
  
Chapter 11:The Final Showdown  
  
Jack and Wuya hovered on opposite sides of the battlefield,Jack with his propellers,and Wuya..well,she`s a ghost so she automatically floats.  
  
"This battle is for Miranda,and it`s going to be won..by ME!" Jack yelled,his voice echoed in the room.  
  
"Foolish boy! You don`t even get it! Your bots will go right through me!" Wuya laughed.  
  
"Not these.I`ve been working on some new models.Transparent Jack bots!" Jack smirked.  
  
"Transparent?Why,that`s ridicu-AHH!!" Wuya screamed as she was hit.  
  
"Why you little...How did you...?!" Wuya screeched.  
  
"I know there`s a Shen-Gong-Wu that can make you invisible or transparent,So since I`m out to get them,I made these special bots that can detect and hurt invisible or transparent things!" Jack said,crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Wuya started to fly around the room.The bots chased her.One fired a beam at her.Wuya screamed in pain,but kept on flying.  
  
"I hate to say this,but I`m hopin` Jack don`t lose.." Clay said,looking up at the battle above.  
  
Miranda still clutched Raimundo`s hand.She looked at him."Rai?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Raimundo looked at her."I REALLY am sorry!!" she cried."It`s ok,don`t worry! I`ll find another girl." "Raimundo..." "Seriously! It`s allright!" Raimundo could see the hurt look in her eyes.She really WAS sorry."Raimundo,I just can`t ignore how hurt you are! If it will make you feel better...Please..Kiss me one last time? To fufill your needs?" Miranda tried to smile.  
  
Raimundo looked shocked."Are you sure? I mean...Jack.."  
  
"He`s focused on the battle.No one will know.Just once more to heal your wounds." Miranda said,stepping in front of Raimundo,putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Miranda...I...." Raimundo whispered and leaned in,wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Miranda pressed her finger to his lips."Raimundo...please..I just want you to be happy."  
  
Raimundo nodded,and leaned forward.His lips pressed against Miranda`s for the second time that night.Miranda closed her eyes,enjoying the feel of his lips one last time.The kiss became passionate.Soon,Miranda`s arms were around his neck.When the kiss finally ended,they were both breathless."Thank..you..Miranda.." Raimundo gasped out.  
  
Miranda smiled at him."You`re welcome." she breathed out,then they turned their attention back to the battlefield.Omi stared wide-eyed at them.  
  
"Oohh...can I get one of those?" Omi stared at Miranda.  
  
"Er...maybe.." Miranda was embarrassed now.Luckily,no one else had seen them kiss.  
  
The showdown was still going on.Jack`s bots shot forward after Wuya,and she fought back with her dark magic.She may have been a spirit,but she could still use some of her magic.  
  
Wuya chanted and the bots exploded.  
  
"Aw,crud! How`d she do that?!" Jack shouted.Then,before he could say anything,Wuya shot him with her dark magic.  
  
"ARRRGGHHHH!!" Jack screamed as his body flew and hit the wall.It made a large slash in his left arm.It was dripping blood on the ground.He groaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"I`m not giving up that easily! I have more TransJack bots at my command! ATTACK!" Jack yelled,struggling to get up.  
  
More of the weird bots came forward and now 12 of them were chasing Wuya.When all of them attacked at once,Wuya let out a scream and fell to the floor.Jack had won the showdown!  
  
"Yeah!! Take that Wuya! Victory is mine!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jack laughed.He clutched his bleeding left shoulder from when Wuya had attacked him.He fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"Jack! Are you allright?" Miranda called from the inside lines.  
  
"Yeah.I`m fine.Nothing a little of my tech won`t fix.I could use a healing machine...if I had invented one..." Jack smiled.  
  
Even Raimundo had to laugh at Jack`s response.  
  
Kimiko smiled."Way to go Miranda! Your boyfriend saved you!"   
  
Clay walked over to Miranda and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I guess I was wrong about you.You`re a good person after all." Clay smiled.  
  
Miranda smiled warmly at Clay.  
  
"YES YES YES!! WAY TO GO,JACK!! YOU HAVE DONE IT!!" Omi jumped up and down and cheered.  
  
Miranda was happy.Everyone was getting along fine!Suddenly,her eyes darted to the left.She saw Wuya`s ghastly form stir.She was getting up! Jack hadn`t won yet!  
  
"This will teach you,stupid boy!!" Wuya said weakly as she fired a large dark magic beam at Jack.  
  
"JACK! WATCH OUT!!" Miranda shouted,running out of the crowd at record speed.She pushed Jack out of the way,and she was hit by the beam instead.  
  
"MIRANDA!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Jack screamed.  
  
As the aftershock ended,they saw Miranda`s lifeless body in the middle of the field.....  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!!! WHAT HAS BECOME OF MIRANDA??!! MAJOR CLIFFY HERE! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 12!!!  
  
Always acting like a nerd,  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	12. Final Sacrifice

Ok,this is the final chapter of Fobidden Desire,so ENJOY IT! I hope you`ve enjoyed the story,Maybe there`ll be a sequel.I dunno.We`ll see.Well,thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
BTW,there`s a little bit of Kimiko/Raimundo in this chapter!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fobidden Desire  
  
Chapter 12:Final Sacrifice  
  
Omi,Kimiko,Clay and Raimundo stared at the unmoving figure of Miranda.  
  
"OH MY GOD,NO!!" Jack screamed and ran over to her.Wuya was still weak from firing the beam,so she had passed out about a minute ago.  
  
Jack held Miranda`s slender form in his arms,hugging her against his chest.She had no visible damage from the beam,only a few scratches on her face and hands.It hurt Jack to pick her up because of his still bleeding shoulder,but he didn`t care.  
  
"Miranda....please..wake up!!" Jack shouted.Raimundo,over on the sidelines,watched in shock at the sight.Had Miranda really just given her life up for Jack?  
  
Miranda drew a breath in and opened her eyes.Weakly,she raised up her arm and put a hand on Jack`s pale face.  
  
"You`re alive?!" Jack smiled,not beleiving his eyes.  
  
Miranda struggled to keep her eyes open."I..won`t be for long..." she replied weakly."Please,no!Don`t talk like that!" Jack pleaded,tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I...just wanted to thank you for everything you`ve done for me.I love you Jack...and,I will always love you." Miranda said,her weak hand falling down.  
  
"M-Miranda....no!!" Jack whispered."You...can`t go.."   
  
"It`s my time to go...I saved you,but you do not have to thank me.I`d rather you live a long life instead of me.." Miranda said,her breathing becoming more and more labored.  
  
Using her last bit of strength,she raised her head and brought her mouth to Jack`s for one last kiss.When their lips parted,Miranda whispered....  
  
"Never forget me,as I will always remember you....Jack Spicer." then,with one final breath,she closed her eyes and died.  
  
Tears dripped down Jack`s face as he held her close to him.He once warm skin became cold.  
  
She had died for him.She saved him.She loved him.Now she was dead.  
  
__  
  
Omi wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Oh,great sadness.I have never seen such an act of courage as to give one`s life up for another!" the little monk`s eyes were wet with tears.  
  
Clay took off his cowboy hat and held it with both hands."This is awful..." he said sadly.  
  
Poor Kimiko was crying into a blue handkerchief."Oh my God..Oh my God...Miranda`s gone..she`s gone!!" Kimiko cried.  
  
Raimundo was against the wall of the field,arms crossed,his face hidden from view be shadows.Everyone could see that he was crying too.He couldn`t take it anymore.He dropped to the ground,hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed quietly into his arms.Kimiko dropped down beside him.She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Rai....I`m so sorry...she`s gone.." Kimiko cried.Her eyes were rimmed red from crying.  
  
Raimundo lifted his head and looked at Kimiko.Never had he seen her so sad.  
  
"Kimiko..." he whispered.  
  
"I`m sorry! I`m sorry!" Kimiko yelled,and hugged Raimundo tightly."I know how much she meant to you! I know how much you cared! Now she`s gone!! I`m sorry!!" Kimiko cried,her sounds muffled since her face was buried in his chest.  
  
"It`s ok,Kimi! It`s ok..." Raimundo whispered,hugging her."I`m just so sorry for you...." Kimiko said,starting to calm down.  
  
They both sat there,holding one another in their arms.Then,they stood up and looked at Jack.He was still holding Miranda close to him,the tears drizzling down his face.  
  
Then,he lied her down."Rest easy,Miranda...." he whispered.Then he stood up."This still doesn`t mean I`m not bent on world domination.You still are my enemies,and maybe when Wuya gets some sense knocked into her,she`ll come back.For now,later!" Jack said,and flew out of the room.Suddenly, the room started to shake.  
  
"Let`s get outta here!" Kimiko yelled.  
  
The four Xiaolin warriors ran out of the room before it collapsed on itself.The room disappeared after that.It was all made by Wuya,so when she was knocked out,the room came undone.  
  
__  
  
The four friends came out of Jack`s house.Feeling terrible and depressed,they hopped on Dojo and flew home."I`m sorry,kids..." Dojo said sadly.  
  
Raimundo went into his room and looked out the window.The sun had risen already.He couldn`t beleive that it was just this morning that he had asked Miranda to watch the sunrise with him,and now she was dead.Suddenly,someone knocked at his door.  
  
"Hey,Rai.It`s me." Kimiko said."I`m going outside to watch the sunrise.Wanna come? Maybe it`ll help cheer you up!"  
  
"Uhh...Kimi,the sun already rose."  
  
"I don`t care.It`ll still take our mind off things."  
  
"Ok,I`ll be right out." Raimundo said,looking away from his window and saying to himself,"Goodbye,Miranda.I`ll always remember you."  
  
He walked out the door.  
  
Kimiko was sitting on a rock with her hands in fists under her chin.Raimundo came and sat next to her.Kimiko slid off the rock.  
  
"I`m still terribly sorry,Rai." Kimiko said."I mean,I didn`t even get a chance to know her that well..."  
  
"Well,all I can say is,she played Chinese Checkers really good! She beat me every time!"  
  
Kimiko had to laugh.She hesitated at first,then leaned her head on Raimundo`s shoulder.  
  
Raimundo was shocked to say the least and he leaned his head against hers.  
  
"Thanks for being there for me,Kimi..." he whispered.  
  
"You`re welcome,Rai."  
  
And they watched the sun together,hoping that better days were ahead.  
  
___  
  
Jack Spicer was curled up in a ball against the wall of his lair.He was so overcome with depression over Miranda`s death."I`ll take over the world for her..." he whispered.  
  
"Now now,Jackie! Did you forget about me?" Wuya appeared over him.  
  
"UGH!! Get away from me! You`re the reason Miranda`s dead now!" Jack stood up and backed away.  
  
"No,Miranda did this on her own free will.She didn`t have to die! Now,how about you forgive me and we can take over the world?" Wuya asked in a sincere voice.  
  
"How can I trust you again after what you did?"  
  
"Oh,beleive me! I promise you,Jack! I will never hurt anyone you care about again! I need you to help me get my body back!"  
  
"You`ve got to swear you won`t hurt anyone I love,which isn`t that many people."  
  
"Promised! Done!" Wuya smiled."My dear Jack,you know I didn`t mean to hurt little Miranda! I just wasn`t thinking clearly! Trust me!"  
  
"This is your last chance,Wuya...." Jack looked at her right in the eyes(A/N:Er..mask?).  
  
"Great,Jack! Now,let`s control the world,shall we?We`ll get the Shen-Gong-Wu and everything will be ok!" Wuya laughed.  
  
"Fine...." Jack forced a smile.  
  
Their plots for world domination were in progress...again.  
  
And so ends the story of Forbidden Desire....  
  
  
  
END  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THAT WAS SO SAAADD!!!! Well,so ends this story! I hope you liked it! Now,for thanks yous!! I`d like to thank all my reviewers,my friends,and most of all,Kid`s WB for airing Xiaolin Showdown.Without you,this fic would have never existed!To my friend Justin,who got me interested in the show in the first place!LOVE YOU,MAN! To my friend Chris(also known as MB Fan!),for putting up with my obsessions,to Karissa,who doesn`t think I`m a lunatic,and..er...My parents for letting me watch TV...Well,that`s it and I`ll see you next Fic! BYE BYE!!  
  
(The NOT WANNABE GOTH,)  
  
~Haunted Flower 


End file.
